Amor Platónico
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Bubbles tenía su amor platónico, y aunque aquel pelinegro no estuviera enterado de su existencia, haciendo a Bubbles sentirse mal, ella cree que es mejor así. No lo conoce, pero él ya abarca todo el espacio en su mente, sueños y corazón. Primera historia, lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o algo que no sea de su agrado.


Esta es mi primera historia aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado, acepto comentarios constructivos.

Y disculpenme si hay faltas de ortografía.

 ** _Los personajes de "Powerpuff girls" no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a su autor._**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** __ Amor Platónico __**

 _Primer día en la preparatoria. ¿Debía sentirse emocionada? Porque en realidad no es así. Extrañaría a sus compañeros de la secundaria, que pena que no entraron a la misma escuela esta vez._

 _— Bubbles. ¡Él desayuno está listo, baja o se te hará tarde! — logró escuchar el apenas audible grito de su abuela._

 _— ¡Ya voy! — alcanzó a responder. Tomó su mochila y fue escaleras abajo._

 _— Te ves muy linda, cariño._

Ella vestía una una blusa blanca, un pequeño abrigo café y un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con sus botas del mismo color que su abrigo y obviamente, sus típicas coletas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de lo que sería la mitad de su espalda. Nada fuera de lo común.

— Gracias abuelita — agradeció. y reparó en la mesa — ¡Oh, hiciste un cóctel de frutas! — sonrió, le encantaba eso de desayuno.

— Sé que te gustan mucho.— su abuela tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar — Es para desearte buena suerte este día.

— ¡Buena suerte, cariño! — se despidió su abuela.

— ¡volveré pronto, nos vemos! — salió a toda prisa. Si bien no era tarde, a ella le gustaba la puntualidad.

Cuando llegó a la escuela paró en seco. Estaba realmente nerviosa, sentía miedo y un poco molesto dolor de estómago por la vergüenza comenzó a invadirla.

« _Tienes que hacerlo, ¿qué lograrás siendo tan tímida?» pensó._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras miraba las instalacioles.

«¡Es grandísima!». Paró al reparar en una bola de chicos cerca de unas tablas, ¿Debía ir? Quizá, podría obtener respuesta sobre cual es su salón.

Se puso de puntillas para ver la tabla, los chicos altos no senlo permitían. En sus intentos, accidentalmente golpeó a un chico.

Este se volteó hacia a ella con el ceño fruncido, al verla, el chico se puso un poco rojo, ¿Rabia? ¿estaba enfadado? Ella le acompaño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

— L-Lo siento... — alcanzó anpronunciar.

Él joven chasquó la lengua, provocando un sonido bajo.

— Fíjate — y, con el ceño fruncido, nuevamente se volteó en dirección a la tabla. Al encontrar su nombre, se dispuso a ir a su respectivo salón.

Bubbles lo miró irse, era peli-rojo, algo poco usual. Dejó debdarle importancia y dirigió su vista ablas listas. Encontró su nombre, su salón era el 1-B... Bien, ahora, ¿en dónde estaba?

Nerviosa, se atrevió a preguntarle a una chica castaña, mala idea.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo también soy nueva, chica — rodó los ojos — No lo tomes a mal, me gustaría ayudarte, pero no quiero — sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¡Princesa! — la llamó una joven.

¿Princesa? ¿Acaso la chica engreída era debla realeza?

— Ya sé cual es nuestro salón — llegó junto a ella una chica de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo corta — Nos tocó en el

1-B. Vamos — Olvidándose de ella, comenzaron a caminar.

¿Primero B? ¡Ese era su salón! Ya que no la ayudaron, talvez podría seguirlas y lograrlo por su cuenta.

Así que, sin que ellas se enterasen, comenzó a caminar detrás suyo, alejada. Las vió entrar a un salón, se acercó y leyó el letrero en la puerta de este, "1-B". Entró, más que nerviosa y depositó su mochila en una silla junto a la ventana.

Dios, ¿tan difícil era empezar en una nueva escuela? suspiró con cansancio y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana cuando lo vió.

Alto. Azabache. De piel no muy clara, no muy bronceada. Serio. Ojos verde obscuro. Vestido de cuero. Audífonos negros.

No pudo evitarirarlo sin parpadear, afortunadamente no se dió cuenta. Él entró al salón de a lado. Su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿Era un sueño? Si lo era no quería despertar.

Ahora, esperaba ver al chico del 1-A con ojos verdes más al rato.

 ** _Como ya había comentado, es mi primera historia aquí, y vuelvo a repetir que acepto cualquier comentario negativo o positivo sobre la lectura. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
